


Pirate's Folly

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M, Fucking, Multi, Pirates, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Secret fuck, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader insert with references to sex and violence </p><p>Ed 'Blackbeard' Thatch is holding a party on the beach in Nassau,  he has a proposition for Kenway-one too good for him to refuse and Edward has a little something for you</p><p>There's trouble ahead, this can't be the end of Edward though can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nassau Beach 1717

It was evening time in Nassau, the skies were crystal clear and there wasn't a breath of wind to speak of, it was a beautifully perfect, still evening.The sea lapped gently onto the beach floodlit by the full moon. Blackbeard had organised a gathering seafront to celebrate his recent lucrative haul from a Spanish convoy, 

It had been a convoy that he'd pursued for a few months prior to attack, fair to say he'd even become a little obsessed with it all for a while. 

Thatch had crossed paths with a jumped up cockshot Spanish lieutenant by the name of Señor Hernandez some six months earlier in Havana, he'd pissed Thatch off during a set to in the docks and since that time he'd been set on getting his own back, Hernandez was lucky to escape with an empty ship and his life intact if truth be told. Charles Vane had likened him previously to a dog with a bone on occasion and you thought that was a pretty accurate description.

Thatch always held long celebrations after he'd had a substantial haul, he was quite renown for them, pirates and privateers would get word and gather from all over the Caribbean, usually to show face, no one wanted to get on his wrong side, his fearsome reputation preceded him. Thatch's parties were really quite something sometimes lasting days there was always music, singing, dancing and a constant flow of liquor and this one didn't look like it was going to disappoint either.

It was fairly late, you sat at Edwards desk on The Jackdaw and glanced momentarily up from your work, it was pitch black outside the window.The flicker of the lantern light flooded the log books you'd been working on in front of you. You'd been busy finishing up on Kenway's fleet plans, it was something that you had taken responsibility for of late, It was a task Edward always loathed and always left it typically til last minute to plan the next leg of voyages so you helped him with all the planning side of things. 

The music and merriment was clear to hear from Edwards desk as you sat there alone, you preferred to work in the quiet as there were fewer distractions and you always managed to get the task done in half the time. Placing your quill down you rubbed your face, eyes now tired from the dim light but pleased the plans were now finished, you leant across and quickly poured yourself a tot from the leather carafe that Edward always kept on his table, you downed the liquor from the small wooden tumbler, it burned as it went down, standing from the wooden chair you readied yourself to make the short journey shoreside to join the celebrations.

The crew of the Jackdaw had been shoreside for the previous few hours enjoying the celebrations. You'd never known the ship so quiet, it was quite eery. 

Edward stood with a couple of his crew chatting and laughing around the big fire that had been lit on the beach, it kicked off immense heat, the light from it illuminated everyone who sat around.

"Kenway!" greeted Thatch loudly with a broad smile as he approached him on the beach, he slapped his hand around Edwards shoulder firmly, there'd been so many people there that he'd only just got round to speaking to him

"Thatch" welcomed Edward. "quite a night so far" he smiled nodding his head at the large crowd gathered 

"Aye, quite a turnout eh and all this rum.... courtesy of Señor Hernandez" he wheezed a loud laugh "so fill your boots and enjoy" he continued lifting the bottle he was holding up in a toast.

Edward laughed in response, taking a long gulp from the bottle Thatch offered forward, he passed it back afterward

"I will Thatch, thank you" 

Placing his hand back on Edwards shoulder he turned him away from the others and faced the shoreline, he tilted his head into Edwards

"Listen Kenway" He growled quieter and more seriously "got wind of some substantial loot being housed in a fort not far from Jamaica ......... that be sommat that May interest you?" 

"Aye Thatch,..... naturally" Edward replied quietly nodding his head

"Very good sir" Thatch growled with a wry smile slapping Edward on his back 

"What do you know?" 

"I know, it's in the hands of the British at the moment..... you know what that means Kenway?" 

"Anson?" Enquired Edward louder this time turning his head to Thatch's with a crooked wry smile

Thatch wheezed a laugh again 

"There's no flies on you Kenway, I thought that may be of some interest to you" he smiled 

"Then Aye, count me in Thatch"

Anson was a newly appointed cocky lieutenant in the British Navy, Edward and he had come to blows previously following a botched plan cooked up by Vane earlier that year in Jamaica, since that time Edward sought any opportunity he could get to one up on him.

"Good man!" laughed Thatch 

Kidd approached them quietly from behind while they were talking, both became aware of his presence and stopped talking and turned slightly

"Master Kidd" welcomed Thatch and smiled

"Gents!" He paused. "You know If I didn't know you better I'd say you were plotting" he replied 

"What Sir, Nooo sir!" laughed Thatch taking a long swig from his bottle 

"Thousands would believe you Thatch" he retorted sarcastically

"I trust you're having a good night Sir?" he asked 

"Aye, Thatch. Cheers" Kidd replied raising his glass

"Very good then," Thatch paused a moment sensing Kidd wanted to speak with Edward alone "Right then!...I shall catch up with you later Kenway...... I want to catch Hornigold afore he drinks too much......, mans a damn gibbering fool when he does," he wheezed laughing "heard there's some trouble brewin with the Gov,nr" 

"Aye Thatch" replied Edward with a smile "if there's anything I can do to help" 

he proceeded to walk away from Kenway, raising his bottle in toast as he passed Kidd and headed back towards the party goers

Edward turned back shoreline and placed his hands on his hips, he admired The Jackdaw that was moored a little way off the bay, he noted the lantern light being extinguished in his quarters, which meant you were on your way over to the party. Kidd stood behind Edward 

"Fucked her yet have ya Kenway?" asked Kidd 

There was a pause for a moment

"Pardon" replied Edward tilting his head slightly over his shoulder, looking in Kidd's general direction

"Oh come on Kenway.... I've seen the way you watch her" 

"All that assassin mumbo jumbos fogged your brain mate" Edward replied

Kidd's voice dropped to a whisper, he glanced momentarily over his shoulder

"You forget I'm a woman Kenway, I note such things, I ain't stupid" Kidd replied. "Got to say, It's not like you though, I'd have put money on you having dragged her through your bedchamber by now" he said with a wry smile crossing his arms.

"Well you're mistaken Kidd" he replied turning round, hands still placed on his hips, his face now illuminated by the fire in the distance.

"Either way... The thought make you jealous does it Kidd?...got a soft spot for the lass yourself have ya.?...." Edward walked a couple of steps towards Kidd and crossed his arms

"which side do you fall on with such matters? I've often wondered" retorted Edward sarcastically

"I just don't want you making a fool of yourself Kenway, she's just part of your crew man besides.... where's her morals? you're technically still a married man, I take it she knows that?" 

"The lass has plenty of morals Kidd... aye, she knows I'm a married man......... Caroline left me for the record not that it's anyone's business but mine, so I thank you for your concern, you just worry about your own crew mate and I'll see to mine" he replied cavalierly reaching for a bottle that was atop of some nearby crates.

"Suit yourself Kenway" he replied

"Aye I will, but should I require any advice on life's decisions I'll know where to come" he replied sharply taking a long swig 

*

You'd made it shoreline and thanked Doc who'd rowed you across from The Jackdaw. Doc at around fifty was the oldest crew member on board and had been with Edward for years. Edward trusted him implicitly and respected him like he'd respect an elder. if truth be told he wasn't really a doctor by actual profession he'd just fallen into that role due to his life experience, he'd been aboard ships most of his life and had seen and dealt with most trauma. The crew had always gone to him with their ailments and injuries and he always provided the right remedy,

"You sure you're not going to come ashore for a while Doc" you asked 

"No, I'm going to get a quiet night Miss, Its not often that noisy lot give me any peace" he replied smiling, pointing to the crew on the beach already singing and dancing.

Turning briefly to see them, You offered out a slight laugh 

"I understand sir..... I hope you get your rest" you said climbing carefully out of the small rowing boat and stepping out onto the sand 

"Aye Miss, thank you" he smiled moving seats so he was now facing the other way. He grasped hold of the oars and placed them once again into the sea

"I'll be back first light, for anyone wanting to get back aboard " he continued 

"Enjoy your night Miss" he called as you pushed the small boat from the sand and back into the water

You smiled, standing and watching him a while as he rowed his way back towards The Jackdaw.

After a moment you turned and assessed the beachfront for any familiar faces. The shore was awash with revellers singing and dancing around the roaring fire, the party was certainly in full swing. 

You took your first steps towards the celebrations recognising Ben Hornigold through the darkness, he was stood amongst a small group of his own crew and others you knew from The Jackdaw. 

"Lass!" he called as he spotted you making towards them 

you greeted back with a broad smile, it had been a few months since you'd last seen him

Ben took a couple of steps forward and threw his arms around you and hugged you firmly

"How are you?" He asked pulling away looking at you and holding you firmly by your upper arms

"I'm keeping well Ben Thank you" you smiled nodding

"Excellent" he replied with a broad smile 

"Excellent... lads get this lass a drink" he shouted placing his arm across your shoulder and leading you back towards the group where he'd been stood

As you approached the small group, one of Bens crew handed you an uncorked bottle of wine, you thanked him and proceeded to swig from it.

"So lass, how's life aboard The Jackdaw?, numb nuts Kenway looking after ya is he?" asked Ben 

"Aye Ben, he is thank you" you smiled in return 

"Pity!" he laughed. "you need to get under a real captain lass" he laughed, there was a loud outpouring of dirty laughter from the lads you were stood with. you laughed in response, it was really something you'd become more than seasoned to by now and you knew it was all harmless banter loosened by the liquor.

"Aye Ben, thank you..... Well should I ever find a real captain..... I'll let you know" you retorted much to the delight of the other crew who jeered and laughed even louder.

"You're a sharp one lass, there's no denying" Ben laughed.

You chatted a while with Ben as the group drank and laughed amongst themselves. It was good to catch up, you'd not seen him since the governors ball in Havana last July when he gave you passage to Nassau. Mid conversation you became aware of Edward approaching from the side to where you all stood. 

"Kenway" smiled Ben as he stopped mid sentence 

"Lass here was just telling me you'd upgraded your broadsides last stop off" he said 

"Hm! exclaimed Edward looking at Ben, he had a stern look on his face 

"The jackdaws cannons man, you've had them reinforced" he repeated 

Edward looked angrily at you 

"Discussing my business lass?" he said angrily 

You furrowed your bow 

"Whaaaah?" you asked confused 

"Ive come to speak with you anyway lass" he said firmly 

"The route to Portugal, you've totally fucked up this time lass...... you've cost me thousands in reales" he said angrily loud enough for the others to hear.

By this time the crew had stopped talking and was silent listening to Kenway's sharp tongue, not really believing what they were hearing

"Why? what's happened?" you asked, you'd never seen Edward so angry with you and quite frankly it didn't sit well.

"What's happened lass is you're totally fucking incompetent at organising anything!" he said louder this time 

"Whoa Kenway" interrupted Ben who had also began to become uncomfortable at his outburst

"Don't soil your breeches man, If you've got issue with the lass at least give her the dignity of chastising her in private"

"Very well!" replied Edward crossing his arms, he nodded his head to the side gesturing at you to follow him

"Come on then lass" he said sternly 

You glanced at Ben as you walked towards Edward, he pulled a face at you to suggest you were in trouble, the group still silent. 

Edward had already began to walk ahead of you and you walked a few steps behind trying to catch up, you could hear Ben and the group talking amongst themselves about his outburst as you walked away.

"Edward! what did I do?" you called trying to catch up

"The San Lorenzo's done that route countless times before" you exclaimed Edward continued and didn't reply 

"Edward!" you called after him 

He still paced down the shore 

"Stop man!" you called 

Edward was headed towards a large palm tree growing at nearly a ninety degree angle, it was tucked away at the back of the beach far away from anyone in near darkness 

You made it to the other side of the tree and was surprised to see Edward stood in the shadows, he pushed you firmly against the trunk, your back hit with a thud.

"What is it!" you exclaimed out of breath 

"What's going on Edward? what's happened to the Lorenzo?" you asked 

"Nothing" he replied in a deep voice 

"Whaah Edward, I don't understand" 

"Lass there's nothing wrong with the fleet, quite the contrary in fact...this is the only way I could think if getting you alone" he said with a lop sided smile.

"So there's nothing wrong and you're not angry?" you asked 

"No" Edward laughed 

"Why you fucking piece of shit" you said loudly with half a smile "don't do that to me Edward, I was really genuinely worried" you went on 

Edward was giggling quietly by now at your outburst.

He paused momentarily 

"It seems Kidd is a little suspicious of us though" he said more seriously looking straight into your eyes

"Suspicious?" you asked puzzled "there's nothing to be suspicious about," 

other than a couple of brief embraces when no one else was about, and one of those being drunken, there really wasn't anything at all, you were attracted to him and you were sure Edward knew this but you respected the fact that he was the captain of your ship and you stayed your distance.

"Aye I know" Edward replied "got an overactive imagination that one... always has" 

"Well I hope you put him straight" 

"Aye, of course, questioned something about your morales, me being married and all" he went on, examining your face, moving a lock of hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear.

"My morales!" you exclaimed 

Edward smiled and moved towards you, he dipped his head next to your ear, you took a deep breath in, Edward smelt of a mixture of sea air, sweat and the sweet smell of rum and spices, it was a smell that had always intoxicated you times before 

"Let's give him something to think over then lass" he whispered deeply into your ear smiling. 

You smiled as he moved his face away and looked at you beaming.

He placed his hand inside your coat resting his palm on your waist, the warmth from his hand radiated through your shirt and warmed your skin underneath

"And what exactly did you have in mind Mr Kenway?" you asked coyly

"It's Captain Kenway wench" he replied confidently with a lop sided smile

"Cock up over the fleet, and now insubordination lass! Regrettably that's punishable" he said seriously, moving closer to you

"And I need punishing?" you asked 

"Indeed you do"

You smiled as you watched his eyes move closer to yours,his eyes piercing blue framed by dark kohl. He removed his hand from your waist and cupped your mound through your breeches, it sent a shiver through your body and you gasped to catch your breath 

"And I intend to be the one to do the punishing lass" he said sternly as he curled his fingers firmly over your breeches finding your nub beneath.

"Well then Captain" you grinned as you braced your body backwards against the tree, "I'm totally at your mercy" you whispered 

He braced his arm against the trunk to the right of you and began to unlace the top of your breeches just wide enough to get his hand down the front of them.

"Then you must do as I say wench" he whispered once more into your ear. your breathing became heavier at the anticipation of what he was about to do 

He worked his hand down the front of your breeches and found your pubis rubbing his fingers further down, your breathing became deeper 

"Shit lass, you're wetter than the ocean down there" he murmured into the nape of your neck, 

"Bet you'd love to feel me atop of you sliding in and out eh" you gestured your hips forward trying to guide his fingers to your desired location 

"In good time lass, Is that what you want" he teased confidently

You nodded, breathing deeply thrusting forward again 

Edward offered a quiet laugh as he pushed his fingers between your folds, you gasped as he did so, sending shock waves from your mound. Sliding his fingers over your now throbbing nub, you closed your eyes and moaned quietly. 

"You feel that lass?," he paused, still moving his fingers "I want you to imagine that's my tongue darting over you" he whispered "working in and out.... there's nothing you can do, I'll lick you until you're screaming my name to stop"

Shit! You'd been with men before but this time he was close to talking you to climax alone.

Edwards hand moved rhythmically slowly at first, closing your eyes and throwing your head back, it was all becoming a little too much, you moved your hand forward and grabbed the front of his breeches, his excitement clear to feel through them, starting to unlace the top he moved your hands away 

"Oh no lass, no you don't, this is for you, captains orders" you dropped your hands and closed your eyes once more 

His fingers worked deeper and without warning he thrust them further. you gasped taken a shock by it all, Edward giggled quietly once more, you sensed he enjoyed the dominance and control of it all, and no doubt about it, you were totally at his control. your breathing became quicker as he slid his fingers in and out sliding them further in with each thrust.

Without warning you felt a building in your stomach, sensing your climax was not far off Edward stopped the thrusting and just moved his fingers inside rubbing your nub with his thumb, it was enough to tip you over the edge as you offered out a stifled cry into his shoulder and dropped forward. You both stayed there in the same position momentarily as he waited for your throbbing to calm around his fingers.

You straightened and you both looked at each other and laughed, more at the thought of what you'd just done and no one knowing. Edward relaced your breeches and saw you decent.

You glanced down and double checked you were properly dressed.

"Not the sort of punishment I usually hand out to crew lass" he joked

"To that lot, I'd hope not" you smiled

He took a deep breath in and looked at you 

"I don't know what it is lass, you fill my head of late, I feel oddly protective over you,... we've both had our fair share of shit eh"

"Aye Edward, I suppose we have" you glanced up at him, his features highlighted by the fire in the distance. 

"KENWAY!" you could hear Thatch in the distance calling for Edward. he glanced over your shoulder to see if he was close.

Edward cupped one hand across your cheek and planted a single lingering kiss on your other.

"Id best return lass, they'll be wondering where I've got to, might be an idea for you to rejoin in ten minutes or so" he smiled 

"Aye" you agreed.

With one last smile at you Edward walked away and headed back down the beach to the others.

*

Upon returning some time later you took yourself with a bottle and sat alone around the fire. The sand was cold to sit on but the heat from the fire warmed your face and cheeks. You gulped from your bottle alone with your thoughts and watched the flames dance and jump as they crackled and cracked loudly, you loved a fire it was a perfect chance to wander in your thoughts. 

Glancing over you noticed Edward was in deep conversation with Thatch and had been for some time, they were stood closely and looked as if they were discussing business, everyone knew not to disturb them while they talked, Edward nodded periodically to what Thatch was saying

Suddenly you felt something being wrapped around your shoulders from behind, you snapped from your thoughts and turned your head to see Ben was placing a thick woollen blanket across your shoulders.

"It's getting cold lass" he said and sat down at your side 

"Thank you Ben" you smiled and took a drink from your bottle, you offered it to him

He smiled and took the bottle from you and took a long drink from it. the rum splashed inside the bottle as he lifted it to his lips, wiping the excess moisture from his lips on the back of his sleeve he handed you the bottle back.

"Are you alright lass?" he enquired, his eyes slightly hooded now

"Me? Of course" you replied 

"Kenway was out of order earlier, I've never seen him so before" he said turning to you

"It's really ok Ben, I'm made of strong stuff" you smiled ..... if only he knew you smiled to himself

"He's a good man though, I know I joked earlier but seriously there's always space for you on The Benjamin if you need it lass, I've seen your work you're no shirker" 

You thanked him, you felt genuinely touched by his sentiment.

You paused momentarily staring into the fire 

"Do you ever wonder what life has in store for you Ben?" you asked 

"Christ lass, you ain't at that maudlin stage are ya? Too much rum?" he asked 

You laughed 

"No, not at all, it's just when I look back over the last couple of years my life has made a complete u turn, I'd have had no idea where I'd be now" 

"Aye, sometimes lass, you're the captain of your own destiny, if you don't like something you change it, that's my ethos" 

"Aye, I guess your right Ben" you said smiling 

"Right, no more maudlin lass, this is a party besides my heads a little too foggy for sensible chat" he said smiling taking your rum from out of your fingers and swigging from it 

"Come on, let's enjoy the party" 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Jackdaw powered through the waves at speed, its huge black sails billowed and snapped loudly in the blowing wind, while the strong sun beat down jumping and sparkling off the waves that broke against it's hull

Edward stood at the wheel navigating through the waves, it was a choppy day, Adé stood as normal to his side, arms folded occasionally steadying himself on the balustrade in front of him

"We're making good time Captain" remarked Adé 

"Aye, the wind is with us today Ade, there's no doubt" replied Edward one hand rested on the wheel. 

"Any sign of Thatch yet Edward?" Adé questioned looking around into the distance

"Take the wheel for a minute mate" He said side stepping while Adé took hold of the wheel

Edward moved to the rear of the ship and took out his telescope, lifting it to his eye he surveyed the horizon. 

"Aye, he's over there Adé" noting the feint outline of The Queen Anne's Revenge in the far distance

"I'd say we've got an hour on him hour and half tops" he said lowering the telescope from his eye and snapping it closed

"RIGHT LADS!" he shouted turning around

The crew stopped their jobs and stood atop the deck looking up at Edward waiting for him to speak 

Edward walked towards the wooden balustrade and addressed the crew 

"The target of our interest today is a small fort holding located off the coast of Jamaica, it's name.... Fort Lully. there are two gun towers so we've plundered bigger and harder lads....... our reward will be substantial and you'll all be seen right and get extra coin if successful " he shouted 

"Any man opposed, then raise your hand and shout aye!" he waited. there was silence 

"Very good lads, then let us storm this fort and steal the bastards gold and tonight we shall celebrate... aye!?!" 

"AYE!" the crew shouted loudly in unison some punching the air

And with that they continued about their duties

"By my reckonings we've got a couple of hours sailing albeit this wind doesn't die" Edward said turning to Adé

"Have the crew readied the cannons?" he asked 

"Aye captain with spare shot close by" Adé replied 

"Excellent mate, I have a feeling the Brits are going to put up a fight today" 

Edward walked away from Adé down the stairs to lower deck, he made his way towards you, you were busy at the bow and hadn't noticed he was approaching you. 

"Lass, when we get to Lully I want you helping with the mortars" he explained 

You turned around startled to see him stood there 

"Why the mortars? " you questioned. "I can be trusted broadside you know" you remonstrated 

"Aye, I know it's not a question of trusting you on them, I want you bow side on the mortars lass..... Captains orders!"

You looked at him confused 

"Just do as I ask lass......please" he said quietly so the other crew couldn't hear "and when we get to Lully..... I'd like you to stay on board"

"What! " you said loudly 

Edward glanced momentarily around, none of the crew were listening 

"Lass, I just...... Im expecting them to be heavily armed let's just say that"

"So I can't handle myself is that it?" you asked firmly 

"It's got nothin about handling yourself lass, that's my orders I'm the captain so that's what you'll do" Edward explained more curtly this time, he turned and headed towards his quarters leaving you stood there 

*

The Jackdaw had been moored close to a small inhabited island for an hour or so while Edward waited for Thatch to make their location, the crew were restless, they always were when they were about to attack a fort ,many idled their time whilst others cleaned and polished their blades. It wasn't long before Thatch was pulling the Queen Anne's Revenge parallel to The Jackdaw, it was huge in comparison, a ship of huge proportion and intimidation to match. Thatch leant over the side and glanced down to Edward 

"Kenway! you got the devil powerin your sails today? you made fast time man" he shouted 

"Aye Mate, don't knock a man for being keen" he replied back smiling

"So by my reckonings Lully is situated around this island, are your lads ready Kenway?" 

"As they'll ever be" replied Edward nodding

"Then we shall go then Kenway, may the devil guide you and give no quarter lads" he shouted with a growl 

The crew on board cheered and readied themselves manning their stations, you made the bow ready to help load the mortars. 

"RAISE THE BLACK FLAG LADS, LETS SHOW THEM WHO THEYRE FUCKING WITH" shouted Edward

"AYYYE!!" came the response as The Jackdaws flag was hoisted up

"Tops, gallants, royals, studs.... give me all she's got lads" 

The crew jumped into action and so did the Jackdaw, black sails billowing they pushed the ship towards the edge of the island and you got your first glance of Lully, it was a huge intimidating building perched atop a cliff edge, from what you could see there were at least a dozen cannons trained out to sea, 

The jackdaw made quick time, being the lighter and smaller of the two ships it left Thatch behind. it didn't take long at all before the fort walls were almost upon you,

There was suddenly four ear deafening bangs coming from the distance, glancing over to Lully it was clear they'd spotted you and were now firing mortars, the mortars were high above you in the sky and were hurtling towards The Jackdaw

"This is it lads" you said to the crew surrounding you, the ships bell rang indicating hostile fire, 

"Get ready to fire lads" shouted Edward as he swung the ship round so you were head on to them 

"FIRE" he bellowed, the four of you at bow of the ship readied yourself as the mortar cannons were lit, you ducked as low as you could with your fingers in your ears 

The mortars exploded and kicked smoke backwards so you could hardly breathe.

"BRACE LADS" shouted Edward 

You grabbed onto the nearest anchor point to the deck you could and held on , you didn't look up but could hear the whistling as their shots landed into the sea close by, the final shot landed and splashed water all over you

"That was too close" said Williams who was crouched next to you. 

Once you heard no further shot approaching you scurried to collect the next round so that Williams could reload, you glanced over to the fort momentarily in time to see your mortars hit the one tower, they did substantial damage 

There was a cheer from the crew, 

"Ready to fire Sir" came from the broadside, Edward swung the Jackdaw around making you lurch to the side. 

"FIRE" bellowed Edward 

All four broadsides exploded sending chained shot hurtling toward the fort, you were a lot closer by now and the shot decimated the wall on impact. 

Another four loud shots came from the fort, first landed some distance away each one getting closer until the last one connected with the starboard sending men hurtling backwards onto the deck 

At this point The Queen Anne's Revenge was close by and fired, all forty cannons exploded with an ear splitting noise. 

you ran towards the nearest crewman on the deck and helped him back to his feet, his torso splattered with blood.

"You ok?" you asked 

"Aye" he croaked nodding and staggered back to his station

Returning to Williams you readied for the next round, looking across to the fort the Queenies shot struck and one of the towers crumbled 

You could hear the cheers across the way from Thatch's crew 

"Mortars FIRE" shouted Edward again 

Once again you curled up, fingers in your ears, the mortars exploded again sending choking smoke into your face. The Queenie fired another round in almost immediate succession. 

The fort fired again, this time wide of their mark, you glanced up again to see the combination both of yours and The Queenies shot connect with the remaining tower, it exploded violently sending debris and flames hurtling high into the sky

There was a massive cheer, 

"Well done lads" called Edward, "now let's go finish the job" 

He swung the Jackdaw round and it made directly for the fort. The crew busied and readied themselves to go ashore, there was a real excitement with the lads on deck, you straightened and walked down deck toward Edward and Adé 

"Edward...." you called upto him 

"NO LASS" he interrupted throwing the wheel round as he brought the Jackdaw slowly into the forts dock

"Come now lads, let's finish what we started" he shouted as they docked. The crew excitedly began to make towards the quay, some jumped from the ship onto the wooden quay whilst others shimmied down the ships rigging. 

Edward skipped down the few steps to where you were stood 

"I won't be long lass" He said and gave you a wink as he walked past.

Feeling a little deflated, you took a seat on a crate on deck and watched as the crew scrambled up the compromised walls toward the courtyard to the fort, they'd been joined by the crew of The Queen Anne's Revenge, Thatch wasn't too far behind, he growled direction to his crew as he scrambled the rubble.

Adé and Doc were also left behind on board 

"She's taken some damage to starboard eh" exclaimed Adé as he looked down the side 

"Aye" replied Doc,"nothing that can't be fixed though, she's taken worse afor Sir" he went on. 

You sat watching the upper wall of the fort like a hawk, although unable to see anything but plumes of smoke rising you could hear the distant sound of men screaming, sound of blades connecting and the occasion crack of rifle fire.

"Fuck this!" you said jumping to your feet "I can't do it"

"Doc give me your blade" you demanded 

He didn't reply but looked at you gone out

"Give me your blade sir or do I have to get it myself? Which is it to be?" you asked sterner this time holding your hand out

Doc looked at you momentarily and slowly unsheathed his sword handing it to you 

"Thank you" you smiled and turned on your heels towards the side of the ship

"LASS!" shouted Adé 

"I can't hear you Adé" you shouted back as you lowered yourself over the edge of the ship. 

Once on the quay you ran up toward the debris taking the same route as the crew did before, you stumbled slightly on the broken bricks. upon reaching the top you struggled to see through the smoke what was clearly happening, but could make out countless bodies strewn on the floor and the crew fighting, it was utter chaos. 

Looking to your right, there was a high walkway connected to a rampart, choosing that path you hauled yourself up. Straightening up, you strained your eyes through the smoke you could just make out a couple of redcoats not that far from you, the closest one to you was knelt with a long rifle pointed down into the melee below

Approaching him quickly and with out thought you lifted your sword and drove it hard down into the back of the mans neck, he had no idea you were there until it was too late, there was a grinding sensation against your blade and a with one final push you heard a dull pop sound. he dropped his rifle at his feet and fell face first onto the ground, you kicked his body from the ledge and watched as it tumbled lifelessly onto the slabs below.

By now you heart was racing 

You stooped and picked up his rifle, glancing up you noticed a little further down the ledge, there was another rifleman knelt taking aim.

You glanced down to the melee below you, to your horror you realised he was aiming directly for Edward. There was a loud crack as he fired and a large puff of smoke. 

You saw Edward drop to his knees and then fall completely onto his back, your stomach flipped 

"EDWARD" you shouted now alerting the gunman to you presence. He'd already started to reload his rifle, upon seeing you he got to his feet

You strode over to his location wielding the rifle you'd just stolen, holding firmly onto the long barrel end you swung it as hard as you could towards him. The broad wooden hilt connected square in his face and you knocked him violently backwards, his nose exploded on impact.

He squirmed momentarily his hands covering his nose, flipping the rifle you took a few steps towards him and without warning pushed the bayonet deep into his chest, he offered out a guttural deep moan. You pushed harder and deeper, for the first time ever you understood the deep seething feeling for revenge, you continued to push until you were satisfied he was dead.

Turning on the spot you'd hoped to see Edward up on his feet and fighting again but he was not, 

Within the chaos in the courtyard you noticed the captain of the fort, he was a portly looking gentleman smartly dressed in red with a feather plumage in his hat, he was approaching Edward his sabre drawn raising it up ready to finish Edward off if he wasn't dead already. 

He stepped towards Edward slowly, examining him closely, his blade still readied.

Heart pounding and trying hard to catch your breath you knew you had to do something and quickly, you lifted the rifle to your eye, gasping, you tried desperately to steady your aim

You had him in your sights, you held your breath, closed your eyes and pulled the trigger

"CRACK" the rifle kicked you back off balance, jumping back to your feet, you waited for the smoke to clear desperate to see whether you'd manage to hit him

It eventually started to thin, you strained your eyes and could just make out his body slumped over Edwards. You'd done it! It offered a bitter sweet triumph though, you dropped the rifle, picking up your sword once more and began to lower yourself off the ledge to make it to Where Edward was. 

Dropping to the floor you turned, there was already a red coat waiting for you, he laughed as he lifted his hand and swiped his sword towards you, connecting with the outside of your upper arm

You screamed as the excruciating pain tore through your arm, it subsided as quickly as it came probably due to the adrenalin that was surging through your veins, your heart felt as if it were close to jumping from your chest

He'd not recovered his swing he'd just dealt you when without second thought and almost instantly you forced your sword forward into his stomach. he starred at you coldly as you drove it further, your blade went right the way through.

"You fucking bastard!" you spat through gritted teeth staring right into his eyes, there was a look of panic on his face.

He looked down at your sword and then back up to your face in almost disbelief, and with a flick of your wrist your blade twisted and you pulled it out quickly, he gave out a gargled gasp and then a moan as he slumped to the floor.

There was no time to lose, you stepped over his body and ran towards Edward, throwing your sword down as you approached him, you hauled at the captains body that was slumped over Edward and you knelt at his side 

He was still breathing, it was shallow but he was breathing, his eyes fluttered open

"Hello lass" he croaked, you smiled as you examined his face 

"Captain Kenway, fancy seeing you here" you said softly 

"Never could do what you were told eh, you pain in the arse" he smiled a weak smile, he was bleeding badly 

"No, well it's a good job this time I didn't eh" you replied back pulling back his brigadine and revealing a deep musket shot to his shoulder.

Without thought you undid your sash from around your waist and pushed it firmly into Edwards shoulder, he winced screwing his features up tightly, 

"That's enough fighting for you today Captain, it's time to get you back to your ship" you said 

"Aye....think you might be right" he croaked as you pulled him to a seated position 

"You're hurt lass " he said looking at your arm, glancing down you noticed your shirt was soaked with blood, the wet material now clinging to your arm

"Nothing to worry about that" you smiled, "come now Edward..... let's get you to your feet" you pulled him to his feet, you draped his arm across your shoulder and your other arm held firmly around his waist, he leant against you, you tried to take his weight. 

Taking small steps you walked him back slowly towards the fort walls, he winced at every step and seemed to be leaning more and more into you, you could tell he was struggling. 

"Come on Kenway, stay with it man we're nearly there" you said out of breath struggling to keep him upright, if the truth be known your arm was now beginning to burn but you had to get back to the quayside.

Making the edge of the fort you both stumbled slightly over the piles of rubble until you got to the edge, looking down you could see Adé stood on the wooden quay below, 

"Ade!" you shouted, Edward was now slumped far forward, you were battling to keep him on his feet, his mop of blond hair was smattered with blood and hung covering his face.

Adé turned and seeing you raced up the fort sides to your location, he was at your side within a minute.

"Edward?" He examined his wound briefly 

He ducked forward swiftly and lifted Edward onto his shoulder with ease and began to carry him towards The Jackdaw, 

You sank to your knees and closed your eyes momentarily your chest burning, your heart pounding. You fought hard and struggled to control your breathing. The pain in your left arm was now unbearable, glancing down you saw the blood had completely soaked your shirt and was now dripping from your fingertips.

* 

Back on The Jackdaw, you staggered towards Edwards quarters, hand now firmly holding your arm trying to stop the pain. you kicked the door and it swung open. It was noticeably darker in his quarters, it took a moment for your eyes to adjust after the strong Caribbean sun. 

Adé and Doc had laid Edward on his table in the centre of this quarters. His brigadine had been removed and robes cut revealing his bare chest. 

There was a significant wound to his shoulder, it was bleeding badly and began to pool on his chest. Edward lay motionless. 

"Im not sure Mr Adewale sir" whispered Doc as he examined the wound

"It's a bad one" he continued 

"Mr Williams as quarter master of this ship, I order you to suture that wound" 

The Doc breathed a heavy breath through his nose as he looked at Edwards wound closer.

"Lass pass me that rum " he gestured to the large leather carafe that Edward kept on his desk 

You reached over and handed it to him. he looked around at the table to see what he had to work with. picking up a metal spoon he poured rum over the handle, it coated the handle and spilt on the floor.

"You know Edward will be pissed at you for wasting his rum" you said smiling

"Hmmm that's a chance I'll take" he said examining the wound 

"Mr Adewale sir, take that cloth and keep the wound as clean as you can while I work" he said 

Williams grasped the spoon firmly and held it above the wound, he hesitated taking a deep breath, his hand visibly shaking. 

"He will die if you don't do this" you said breaking the silence 

Williams nodded and inserted the handle of the spoon into the wound to open it

Edward moaned, Williams paused momentarily and glanced over to him making sure he was ok. Slowly placing his other hand just under the wound he spread his fingers and pressed, blood oozed quickly from the wound, Adé mopped up as best he could.

Doc kneaded Edwards flesh under the wound with his fingers while he pushed gently on the metal spoon, he slowly got closer to the open wound, 

Adé wiped once more. one final firm push and a musket ball emerged at the site of the wound, it was large in size roughly about and inch, the musket ball rolled from the wound and dropped to the table Edward was lay on.

"Good work Mr Williams" Adé said 

Doc wiped the wound clean once more and examined it closely, he was breathing heavily through his nose, sweat now gathering on his face.

"Mr Adewale sir, I really don't think I can suture this wound, it's too large, there's nothing to stitch it too" he said 

"You have to try" you pleaded, the three of you glanced momentarily at each other. 

You heard heavy footsteps outside the captains door, suddenly the door flung open 

"KENWAY!!! We only bloody did it" Thatch shouted, laughing 

"What a haul sir!!!" he continued wheezing as he laughed. 

You all turned to see Thatch entering the quarters drinking from a bottle. He stopped suddenly and stared at you all stood over Edward

"What's happened here?" he said stopping laughing and taking the two steps into the quarters, he walked over to where you were.

"I've told them I can't suture his wound sir!" said doc shaking his head.

"Jaysus!" growled Thatch looking at Kenway laid out.

"No you can't suture that sir" Thatch agreed.

"Step aside man, has the musket ball been removed?" he asked taking a closer look

"Aye sir" replied Doc

"Hmmm" he growled straightening taking one final swig from his bottle before placing it down on the table . Thatch removed a small leather pouch from his belt, opening it's neck he gently sprinkled gunpowder onto Edwards open wound. it was silent around the table as you all watched on 

" Mr Adewale sir, pass me that lantern" he nodded indicating to the lit lantern that was atop Edwards desk

Adé leant over and passed it to Thatch. 

"Lass, can you take his legs, lads brace yourselves on his chest" you did as he said 

"This is going to hurt" Thatch growled as he took the wick carefully from the lantern. one final check to see that everyone was in place and Thatch lowered the wick onto the gunpowder on Edwards chest. it ignited immediately and there was an instant flash and a loud crackle, you turned your eyes away from the bright flash.

Edward bucked his body violently with pain, you had to hold tightly to his legs as he tried to kick out.

As quickly as it ignited it extinguished again, Edward moaned and writhed with pain not fully conscious, you stared closely at the wound waiting for the smoke to dissipate, the acrid smell of burning flesh tugged at your nostrils.

The smoke cleared and you let go of Edwards legs and looked at the wound, it was charred black but to your amazement it had stopped bleeding. Thatch took his rum bottle and poured it over the wound. 

"Mr Williams, you'll need to watch for infection but that's as good as stitched." he said 

Standing back from the table you dropped yourself into a nearby chair, your arm now numb and head now spinning. 

"Jaysus lass, you've looked better........ Mr Williams, this one will need stitchin" he said turning to Doc

"Go fetch ya bag"

*

A week or so must have passed since the raid, Adé had excused you from your normal duties for a while just while your arm made some recovery. 

The crew had worked hard whilst docked at Lully to get The Jackdaw back to it's former glory, luckily never short of wood or metal they made light work of the repair. 

Adé had ordered The Jackdaw to sail back to Great Inagua to drop off the gold that was plundered from the fort, Blackbreard and his crew had decided to stay on for a while. 

With no duties to fulfil you sat below deck for most of your time and thought, there was the crew to chat to and they managed to lift your spirits but underneath it all your mind was full of thoughts of Edward, of course they didn't know that, no one did but you. 

You played through different scenarios in your head over and over, what if had all been different? What if you'd not been there and he'd died , you were literally torturing yourself. 

Sat around a busy table one evening below deck with some of the lads, you joined in with their card game, 

"Come on lass, you can't put that down now!" Jonesy said sharply as they slapped your card back on the table infront of you

"Hmm what?" you replied snapping your thoughts back 

"Lass! where the hell are you tonight?" he questioned

"I'm sorry lads, I'm so very tired I'm going to get an early night" you said placing the cards down and pushing yourself to your feet

"Aye, goodnight lass" Jacob said 

You smiled as you stepped from the bench you'd been sat on, turning to head towards your quarters

Suddenly you heard your name being called from top deck

"LASS!" one of the crew shouted 

You looked towards the hatch

"Seems like you're not getting your early night after all lass" Jonesy said glancing up to you reshuffling the cards

You walked towards the hatch and climbed the steep steps leading up on deck, grabbing a nearby lantern as you went. 

Once on deck you looked around. 

"Mr Adewale wants you lass" the crew said as he wound some rope closeby

You replaced the hatch door and made your way to the back of the deck, the sea was decidedly rough that night and you staggered as you went 

"Adé you wanted me?" you shouted up to Adé who was at the wheel. 

"Aye Miss, seems Captains awake and he's asked to see you" he shouted back over the noise of the sea

"Really!" you beamed unable to disguise your reaction 

You walked tentatively towards the door of his cabin and pushed it slowly. Taking a few steps inside the door shut with a bang behind you. 

Edwards cabin was dimly lit with lanterns and candles, it was warm and a lot quieter than on deck. 

Doc was busy folding swatches of cloth that had been used as dressings in his main cabin, he looked up at you smiled. 

"Ah hello lass, Cap'ns in there" he nodded his head towards Edwards bedchamber. 

You smiled and walked towards the opening, you could see his bedchamber was lit with candles and a couple of lanterns that swung from the ceiling. Standing momentarily at the entrance you watched him a moment

Edward was sat up atop his bed, he was shirtless. body bathed in light he was examining his wound closely, his muscles defined in the darkness. 

Not wanting to startle him you cleared your throat 

Edward looked up 

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes" he said smiling 

"Come in" he beckoned forward, his blonde hair fell messily around his face framing his chiseled features perfectly. 

You paced forward and perched on the side of his bed, 

"It's good to see you" you smiled. 

Edward paused, ignoring you and gazed at you, his blue eyes fixed on yours 

"Thank you lass" he said softly "you're an utter pain in the arse for ignoring me...... but thank you"

You smiled in response, knowing he was talking about Lully, there was a silence between you.

"How's that arm?" he asked brightly bringing the conversation back, touching your forearm briefly

"Aye I'm good, bit sore but Doc did a good job"

"That's was a close call Edward" you said seriously. 

"Aye a little too close to call lass" he replied 

"Do I hear Captain Kenway actually admitting he's mortal at last?" you smiled

"I don't quite believe it!" you jested

Edward placed his hand high on your thigh where you sat, he slid it inwards and gave a gentle squeeze. 

"You really worried me you arsehole" you whispered leaning forward aware that doc wasn't too far away 

"you can show me how much I worried you later lass" he winked with a cheeky smile

Doc walked into the bedchamber and Edward quickly removed his hand from your thigh 

"Lass, can you just pass me that dressing over" he asked totally oblivious

He gestured to the dressing that lay next to Edward on top of his bed 

You slowly raised yourself to your knees and purposely lent slowly over Edward as he sat there, knowing full well you were giving him a full view right down your top, you glanced quickly at him as you grabbed the cloth , as expected his eyes were fixed firmly at your tits.

Pulling back you sat back down handing the dressing back to doc, You could see from the corner of your eye Edward shaking his head ever so slightly 

"Thanks lass" he said as he took it from your hands. 

"Captain sir, if it's ok with you, I'll fetch the fresh dressings from my quarters and I'll be back to dress your wound........managed to nick some iodine from the last ship we plundered too" he said looking pleased with himself 

"Thank you Mr Williams" Edward replied "I'll be ok, I'm going to share a rum with the lass"

"That's of course if you'll join me" he added turning to you 

"Yes Captain, I'd like that" you replied accepting his offer smiling 

"Actually Lass can you pass me over that bottle over there, I'd move but....." he gestured to his shoulder 

You glanced across the cabin and noted a carafe placed on a small crate across the other side of his quarters. you pushed yourself to you feet and started to make across to where it was placed.

"Thank you Captain" said the doc as he turned with his bag and left the cabin shutting the door behind him.

You made it over to the bottle which had been placed on the crate nestled against the cabin paneling and picked it up. you'd only just got it in your hand when you were startled to see Edwards bare arm appear from behind you, over your shoulder and brace against the panelling.

He lent forward his nose nestled into the nape of your neck, he took a deep breath in

"You smell amazing lass" he whispered into your neck giving it a gentle kiss from behind

"We're feeling better then?" you smiled still facing the wall

"Oh lass, you have no idea how much better I feel" he whispered kissing your neck again, firmer this time.

He trailed kisses up the back of your neck mouthing and biting as he went, making your earlobe he took it between his teeth and bit gently, you moaned quietly it felt incredible sending goosebumps down your body, closing your eyes you tilted your head giving him easier access.

Edward stepped closer and pushed himself into you from behind, you braced your arms up against the wall in front of you, his erection digging into your buttocks through your breeches

"I want you now lass" he whispered into your ear, his warm breath skimming your flesh. 

"What about Doc?, he's coming back" you whispered back 

"I don't care lass, I just want to fuck you" he whispered again still mouthing at your neck. he dropped his arm from the wall and pulled the front of your shirt from your breeches, his hands grabbed your waist firmly and he pulled back you onto him,

He gave a breathy sigh as you rubbed against his clothed cock. sliding his hands forward he circled them over your tummy and navel, his hard coarse hands felt rough against your warm skin.

Circling them higher, he grabbed your breasts and squeezed firmly, you threw you head back with a gasp as he bit harder on the nape of your neck, it sent shock waves through your body

"Fuck Kenway, you know how to turn a woman on" you uttered, head still back. He took your hardened nipples between his fingers and squeezed, you moaned 

"You like that lass?" he asked 

"Fuck yes!" you muttered back as he kissed your neck more passionately now.

He laughed into your neck as he squeezed again, nipples now hard

He thrust his body again forward into yours, feeling his cock once more dig into your buttocks.

Taking one hand down he quickly started to unlace the front of your breeches, he pulled at the lacing and drove his hand down the front of them, his fingers slid down straight into your folds, there was no delay this time, no teasing, he pushed your folds apart, his fingers finding your throbbing clit. you gasped as he did 

"Hmmm your fucking more than ready for me lass" he growled as he felt how wet you were

"Oh god yes" you replied eyes closed,as he worked his fingers around your sopping nub and slid them further backwards, he pushed them deeper, you couldn't stop yourself from moaning as he fingerfucked you slowly. Your breeches fell from your hips to the ground.

With his other hand dropped from your breasts and he undid his own breeches quickly, his cock stood proud as they fell to the ground, now naked behind you he once again pushed his body into the back of yours, you felt the hot warmth from his skin press against yours as you felt his now unleashed cock dig into your buttocks

Kicking your feet slightly further apart he guided the head of his cock to your entrance, he paused momentarily before pushing hard. He gave a deep moan as you took his full length 

"Fuck lass, you feel good" he said a he pulled slowly back almost withdrawing before pushing forward again slowly 

You gave a moan as you pushed back onto him to meet him, sending him deeper, hands bracing yourself against the wall and throwing your head back. he felt amazing, centre throbbing you just wanted him to take you in an instant no niceties, no kissing just pure passionate wanton fucking.

He thrust again faster and harder this time you pushed again to meet him, he pulled at your hand that was spread against the wall and guided it down to your clit, he guided your fingers to your now dripping nub and circled them round. you sighed, it felt amazing.

"I've thought about you touching yourself before lass" he said as drove your fingers around your clit and fucked you harder from behind, his pace now quickening.

"Have you imagined me when you've done it?" he asked your fingers now soaking 

"Fuck yes" you replied closing your eyes and dropping your head forward.

Edward giggled into the nape of your neck as he fucked you harder and quicker

"I like the thought of that" he said breathlessly

He worked your fingers around your nub quicker, breathing deepening you felt a building from your core

"Edward.... I " you started 

"I want to feel you cum around me lass" he sensed you weren't far from climax 

"Oh fuck!" you uttered

The sensation built and built until you couldn't hold on anymore and your orgasm ripped through you, your legs buckling beneath you, Edward wrapped his arm around your waist to stop you dropping to the floor.

His pace quickened until he met you in climax, he gave a muffled sigh as you felt him cum inside you. slowing, he gave a couple of final slow post orgasm thrusts before leaning his sweaty head onto your back.

You both smiled and giggled breathlessly as you caught your breath momentarily. 

"Shit lass, that was good" He placed a gentle kiss right in the middle of your back before you felt him slide from you as he bent down to retrieve your breeches from the floor, he winced as he bent

"Are you ok?" you asked

"I Am now" he smiled 

"Seriously your shoulder's hurting you more than you let on isn't it?" you asked as you tucked your shirt back into your breeches.

"Here" he said smiling still naked, passing you a tumbler of rum he'd just poured

"You're as stubborn as a mule Kenway" you said taking the tumbler and sitting in a nearby chair at his table.

He smiled in response as if you'd just paid him a complement, he pulled his breeches back on and laced them.

"Aye maybe so lass" he said happily, pouring himself a rum and padding over to the chair next to you. he hadn't even sat down in the chair when there was a knock at the door 

"Yes" he called and the door flung open, it was Doc 

"Im sorry Cap'n ....... it took me longer than I thought, I had trouble finding the iodine, but I have it now as well as fresh dressings" he said entering his cabin, he paused a moment and looked at the both of you, 

can he tell? you wondered examining the situation and looking at The Doc

"Cap'n you're sweating" he said looking at the film of sweat over his torso and his hair now stuck to his forehead

"I hope that's not a sign of infection" he said walking towards him 

"I'm sure it's not Mr Williams" replied Edward 

"Non the less, we'll keep an eye on it" 

"You look after me well Sir" Edward said smiling 

"Right then cap'n let's get this wound dressed.... are you happy for the lass to stay while I do? he asked 

"Oh aye" he replied "I was hoping she would stay for another one" he smiled coyly as he lifted his rum to his lips and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm not 100% happy on this tbh. Hope you enjoy regardless x


End file.
